


Departure

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only a separation for some months or years and when we meet the next time, I promise you we will never be parted again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Richard's time in Middleham has come to an end.

Anne was sitting at the large table. Her sister Izzy was sitting beside her but she didn't really notice her. She only noticed the boy sitting in front of her. He was laughing, probably at a joke Francis had told. Anne didn't know for sure. She didn't even pay attention on what they were saying. 

On her face was a light smile. A smile she put up at the beginning of this evening and she was determined to let in on for the rest of it. She didn't even want to think what could happen if she stopped smiling. Deep down she knew that her smile was a forced one, that the only thing she wanted to do was to cry but she wouldn't. She would not do this to him. This evening was for him, to celebrate him and she would do her best to not ruin it.

Richard was a man now. He was called back to London to serve his brother and king and he was ecstatic to finally do so. Night after night he dreamed of this, dreamed of being a knight, a servant for his brother. He dreamed of showing that he was not the weak little brother anymore, who always fell ill.

As he turned his head Richard was looking directly to Anne. She was smiling but he knew in an instand that her smile was not a sincere one. He understood that his departure hurt her and smiled to her, hoping that she would understand why he must leave. 

If there would be a reason for Richard not to go to London it would certainly be Anne. He loved Warwick for what he taught him and the Countess for treating him like a son but Anne was something special. She always had a smile for him, cared for him and gave him the impression of being a strong man, not a weak boy.

He couldn't really tell when he fell in love with Anne. He never saw her as a sister, for that he was sure but lately he found her in his dreams, being with him, being his wife, being the mother of his children. Every time Richard woke up he wished he could go back to this dreams. The unfamiliar, growing desire he felt between his loins when he'd awoken made him crave for her even more.  
Probably he was the only one who saw that Anne was slowly growing to be a wonderful, beautiful woman, leaving her childhood behind.

Anne's smile grew sincere when she saw Richard smiling at her. She bend her head for one second, fearing that she would blush like she always had in the last time when he'd smiled to her. When she looked up again Richard was facing his close friend Francis again. Her gaze went over the tables, looking at the various dishes. The best dishes were cooked, ordered by her parents for this special evening and if it was any other occasion, Anne was sure that she would forget being a lady and eat until her stomach would hurt. But tonight it seemed that she'd lost all her appetite.

Much later her mother ordered that it was time for Anne to go to her chambers and sleep since she was still to young to celebrate late. Slowly Anne got up from her chair and made her way to the front door where Richard was standing. She felt a huge lump in her lungs when he finally noticed her and turned to her, smiling at her again. All she wanted to do was to wrap her arms around him and keep him close but she knew that it would not fit for a lady. Slowly Anne curtsied, looking at him for a last time before she slowly whispered her goodbye and left the hall.

When Anne finally arrived at her chambers and the door was shut behind her she started to sob, bringing her hands to cover her face while the hot tears steamed down her cheeks. She never felt so devastated and alone in her life. Whispering to herself that she wasn't alone and that she had Isabel and her parents Anne tried to calm down. After taking several deep breaths she finally managed to unbraid her hair and let it fall down in long curves around her shoulders.

After she had dismissed the maid who helped her to undress she heard a knock at the door. She was already sitting on her bed and got up slowly as she heard another knock, putting her dresser over her shoulders to cover her nightgown.

She knew it wouldn't be Isabel, nor her mother or any maid because they all would not knock but she never thought that it would be Richard.   
He was standing at the doorframe, looking at her and when he noticed that Anne was already wearing her nightgown he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Please forgive me!", he started as he finally managed to tear his gaze to her face. "I didn't mean to bother you at such time."

Anne tried to smile lightly and went aside, gesturing that he should come in.

"You're not bothering me, Richard! You never could.", she said and closed the door after he stepped into the room.   
"What can I do for you?", she asked after she'd closed the door and turned around to face him again.

"I only wanted to say goodbye. A proper goodbye.", he explained and quickly looked at his feet.   
Richard just realized that he never was alone with Anne before and his feeling became more uncomfortable.

"You must be happy to finally go back to London, to see your beloved ones.", Anne said and felt the tears filling her eyes. 

Richard nodded, looking up at her, he saw the tears in her eyes. Anne quickly looked down. She didn't want him to see her cry but couldn't hold back any longer. A light sob came out of her and she closed her eyes trying to calm herself down again but the only thing she saw were images of when they'd played in the gardens. 

She saw how Richard smiled at her, how he helped her up after she fell down in an attempt of catching the boys while running. She still could hear the laughter of Francis and Robert and Richard's concerned voice when he asked her if she was alright.

Suddenly brought back from her memories she looked up into Richard's face when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He was looking at her with a sad expression on his face.

"Anne...", he murmured.  
"I wished I do not need to leave you behind. Believe me, if I could I would take you with me, but you know I cannot. But never forget that you're in my heart and that I will always think of you! This is not a goodbye forever! This is only a separation for some months or years and when we meet the next time, I promise you we will never be parted again."

Anne's tears had stopped streaming down her face and she was looking into Richard's face with concern.

"Richard?", she whispered, trying to realize and to understand what he'd just said.

"Anne, I love you. And I promise that when the time is right I will ask for you to be my wife.", 

Anne slowly moved back, looking at Richard in disbelief.

"How do you know that I would marry you?", she then asked and Richard smirked. She loved when he smirked and she loved it even more because he usually smirked only to something she would say.

Richard took a step towards her, reaching out and touching her wet cheek.  
"Your tears are telling me that you're as devastated as I am to be parted.", he said softly and Anne was looking at him with wide eyes. Of course he was right. 

His thumb brushed lightly over her lips and her eyes got wider when she noticed that his face was coming closer to hers. Before she could blink she felt his lips on hers and she almost automatically closed her eyes.

She never thought about her first kiss but now that it was happening she was sure that it was the best first kiss someone could get.   
His lips were soft and warm against hers and Anne felt how soft his curls were as her hand was tangled in his hair.

She sighted softly as he parted from her. Smiling, he placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
"Sleep well, my heart and never forget that you're always with me.", he whispered and took her hand to place it agains his chest where Anne could feel his heart beating.

Later they both lied in their beds, a smile on their face and before them a bright future. Anne felt as happy as she ever had before. She dreamed of a wonderful future with Richard, knowing that she would never be parted from him ever again. Richard was determined to ask for Anne's hand as soon as the time was right. They both couldn't wait for the future to be here and this night their dreams were filled with love.

They didn't know that the fortune's wheel never stops spinning and that they both will have to fight for their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. I got this idea while reading 'The Kingmaker's Daughter' and truth to be told I didn't like how PG was portraying Richard's behavior towards Anne when they were younger.


End file.
